Better Than Trick Or Treating
by BTRobsession
Summary: Kendall and Logan decide to spend Halloween night in a haunted house, but they do more than just hunting for ghosts. Kogan smut!


**A/N: Hi. I meant to post this for Halloween, but I had such a crazy night that I never got the chance. I feel bad that I am barely posting it now, but I hope everyone likes it nonetheless. I was going to do a scary fic, but i decided to do another sexy one. Enjoy!**

"Kendall, this is stupid!"

"Logie, relax. Everything's fine."

Logan rolled his eyes at his boyfriends' words. Nothing the blond boy did was fine, especially on Halloween. Every year was always the same: give out candy to trick- or- treaters and watch scary movies all night. Things were a little different now that they were in California, but the four boys still managed to continue with their Halloween traditions. But this year Kendall had different ideas.

He wanted to spend the night with just Logan, which the brunet thought was a little weird, but he was curious of what the two would be doing. Logan thought they would still do the same things they always did just minus their best friends, but he was wrong. Dead wrong.

"We should have gone trick-or- treating with James and Carlos," Logan muttered when he noticed the abandoned house in front of them.

"Logan, don't be such a baby. This will be fun," Kendall assured.

"Um what is it that we're doing exactly? It's freezing and I want to go home."

"We'll go inside in a minute."

"Kendall! We can't go in there. It's trespassing," Logan said.

"We won't get caught. No one lives here," Kendall said.

"I figured that but-"

"Logie, we will be fine. I just want to check it out."

"Why?" Logan asked as he looked the house over. "Its obviously deserted, so what's so great about it?"

"It's haunted," Kendall replied.

"Come again?"

"The couple that owned this house died in it."

"That's it. I'm leaving."

"Wait." Kendall grabbed Logan's shoulder and the brunet stopped. "Are you scared?" The blond asked.

"No. I just think that we are wasting our time. There are no such thing as ghosts," Logan replied.

"Oh yeah? Then let's go check it out."

"Why?"

"To prove it."

"But-"

"Or we could just spend another Halloween stuck inside and bored all night."

"Hey! We have fun."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Logan, please? It will be fun."

Logan sighed in defeat. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

"Fine, but once we prove that there are no ghosts, we leave. Got it?"

"Yep."

"Then lead the way."

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand, and led the shorter boy to the rusty front gate. It opened with a loud creak, and both boys froze.

"Wind. It was the wind," Logan said.

Kendall knew his boyfriend was just trying to come up with a logical explanation. He would probably be doing that the whole time they were in the house. Kendall continued to lead the way, and he noticed how Logan's character changed. The brunet seemed uncertain and if Kendall didn't know any better, scared.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Never better," Logan replied.

The two boys stopped once they reached the front door, and Kendall slowly turned the knob. The door opened with a squeak, and the two peered into the darkness. Kendall quickly turned on the flashlight he brought and shined it through the empty house.

"Are we really going to go in there?" Logan asked.

"Yep." Came Kendall's reply.

Kendall stepped through the front door first, and Logan ran in after him, bumping into the taller boy in the process. The front door shut with a loud bang and Logan yelped in surprise, causing Kendall to chuckle.

"Shut up," Logan muttered.

"Well now that we're in here, where should we go first?" Kendall asked, as he looked around.

Logan was about to respond, but he quickly shut his mouth when he realized that Kendall was walking away. The brunt quickly followed and they entered what appeared to be a living room. The furniture was still there, and it was either falling apart or covered in dust. Kendall walked around the room for a bit, shinning the flashlight to get a better look at things, and Logan just stood in once place.

"Are you going to look around?" Kendall asked.

"I'm good," Logan replied.

Kendall finished his exploring and he sat down on the old couch. He patted the spot next to him, and Logan hesitated. There was no way he was going to sit on the old piece of furniture. Kendall gave him his best puppy dog look, and Logan sighed before sitting down.

"So do you want to know?" The blond boy asked.

"Know why we're sitting on this disgusting thing?" Logan asked, making Kendall roll his eyes.

"No. Why this place is haunted?"

"It's not."

"Well the story goes-"

"Kendall," the brunet boy groaned.

"Babe, I'm right here." Kendall pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed his head."I won't let anything hurt you," he continued.

Hearing those words made Logan feel a tiny bit better, but he was still having problems being in the house. It was just eerie, and it didn't help that it was Halloween night.

"We can leave if you want," Kendall said.

"No. You want to stay so we can stay," Logan said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now what happened to the people that lived here?"

"The husband assumed his wife was cheating, and instead of confronting her about it, he went crazy and stabbed her thirty times in the middle of the night. He took his life with a gunshot to the head."

"That's not true though, is it?"

Kendall shrugged. "Everyone claims it is and that the couple never left."

"I still don't believe in ghosts," Logan said.

"Maybe this place will change your mind."

"I doubt it. Ghosts aren't-"

A loud thump from upstairs interrupted Logan's thoughts, and the two boys quickly stood up from the couch.

"What was that?" Logan asked.

"Let's go check it out," Kendall replied.

Logan was about to protest, but Kendall was already heading towards the stairs. The brunet held onto the taller boy for dear life as they made their way up the squeaky stairs. Logan tried telling himself that the noise they heard was just rats, but the voice in his head told him otherwise.

Kendall shone the flashlight in the room he suspected the loud thump came from, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He walked over to the room to investigate further, and he got the chills when he realized he was in the master bedroom.

"I bet they caused the noise," Kendall said.

"And by 'they' I hope you mean rats," Logan said.

"This is where he killed her."

"Can we just go?"

"Hold on."

Kendall walked over to the bed and sat down by the edge, causing the shorter boy to gasp.

"What are you doing! Someone died on there!"

"Relax its fine. Sit with me."

"Uh that's a little weird."

"Please?" The blond boy begged.

Logan sighed and sat down on the bed. It felt weird to be in the room, especially after he just heard what happened in here. He was really starting to wish that he tagged along with James and Carlos instead.

"I hope they don't mind us being in here," Kendall said.

"Please stop," Logan said.

"Why? Are you getting scared?"

"No, it's just that it's a little uncomfortable to be sitting on a bed where someone died."

"It is a comfy bed though."

"Uh-"

"And there is always one thing we can do on a bed like this."

"Oh no. We are not doing that! That's so...so...weird!"

"Yes, but just hear me out. When have we ever done it in a haunted location?" Kendall asked.

"Um let me see uh never!" Logan exclaimed.

"It can get added on the list."

"I didn't even know we had a list! Kendall, no. We aren't doing that here."

"But wouldn't it be fun to fool around here? Its different," Kendall said.

"No, it's weird. We've done some weird stuff before but nothing like that," Logan said.

"Then let's start."

Kendall scooted closer to the shorter boy, and attacked his neck with kisses. Logan tried to move away, but Kendall was making it hard to. Its been a while since they've been alone like this, and Logan had to admit that everything that his boyfriend was doing felt pretty good. Logan let out a moan when Kendall started to suck and nibble on his neck.

"We shouldn't-"

"Shh. Just relax, Logie," Kendall said in between kisses.

Another moan escaped Logan's lips when he felt Kendall's hand come into contact with his crotch. A part of Logan wanted to leave because this was just a little too weird, but the other half wanted to wait and find out what Kendall did next.

The blond boy continued to rub the shorter boy through his jeans, enjoying the moans and whimpers that could be heard. Kendall could feel himself growing hard in his own jeans, and he desperately wanted to be inside Logan.

Logan whimpered when Kendall pulled his hand away, and he let out a moan when he felt their lips touch. Logan wrapped his arms around his boyfriends' arms, and was gently lowered onto his back.

"This is insane," the brunet whispered.

"I know, but it's kind of fun," Kendall said.

Logan had to agree. It was fun. It may be weird and a little creepy, but it was fun. It was something that they've never done before.

Kendall reattached their lips and he slipped his tongue inside his lovers mouth. He couldn't help but moan when he tasted Logan, the brunet was absolutely delicious. Kendall let his hand run down Logan's body, and he quickly got to work on removing the shorter boys jeans. Once the article of clothing was out of the way, Kendall pulled away from Logan and lowered his lips to the brunet's covered member. Logan let out a moan and he threw his head back when Kendall started to mouth him through his boxers.

"Mmm. Kendall, more. Please!"

Kendall absolutely loved it when his boyfriend begged. The blond loved to tease, but right now wasn't the time for that. He was extremely turned on and all he wanted to do was be inside his boyfriend. Kendall stopped the teasing and Logan was able to relax, but only for a few seconds. The brunet's boxers were ripped from his body, and he cried out when he felt Kendall's warm mouth consume his aching cock.

"Kendall, stop! I'm gonna cum!"

The blond boy acted like he didn't hear a thing, and he continued to suck his boyfriend off. Logan came with a shout, and Kendall moaned as he swallowed everything that the brunet gave him. Kendall pulled off of his boyfriend with a pop, and he licked his lips clean.

"Delicious," he said.

"Now what?" Logan asked.

"Now comes the best part."

Kendall helped Logan out of his shirt, and the brunet returned the favor. Once their clothes hit the floor, Kendall placed two of his fingers at Logan's mouth. The shorter boy quickly took the digits into his mouth, and sucked on them seductively. Once the blond deemed them ready, he removed his fingers and trailed them to Logan's awaiting entrance. Logan cried out in pleasure when he felt Kendall's fingers enter him.

"You like that?" Kendall asked, as he started to pump his fingers in and out.

"Yes! Fuck! Harder, Kendall! Please!" The smart boy screamed.

Kendall smirked and pumped his fingers harder and faster. The brunet could feel his second orgasm approaching, but it never came. Kendall removed his fingers and Logan groaned in frustration.

"Fuck me already!"

"Impatient are we?"

Logan growled and attacked Kendall's lips, the blond boy moaning from the intensity. Kendall pulled away and he lined himself up with Logan's entrance. The shorter boy cried out in pleasure when he felt his boyfriend's cock fill him up. The feeling was amazing.

"Fuck! Mmm, Kendall harder."

Kendall sped up his movements and he pounded into Logan harder and faster, making the smart boy curse and scream. Logan reached for his leaking cock and started to stroke it as fast as he could, but again Kendall prevented him from reaching his release.

"Kendall," the brunet groaned in frustration.

"Allow me."

Kendall wrapped his hand around Logan's member, and started to stroke it from base to tip. Logan threw his head back and screamed in pleasure, cumming harder than he ever has before. Just seeing Logan come undone brought Kendall to his release, and he came deep inside of the brunet boy.

Kendall rode out the rest of his orgasm, then he pulled out and collapsed beside Logan. It took the boys a few minutes to catch their breath.

"That was...wow," Logan panted.

"Definitely," Kendall agreed.

"Still weird, though."

Kendall chuckled. "It was pretty weird."

Once the two calmed down, they cleaned up and got dressed. Kendall picked up the flashlight and grabbed Logan's hand, leading the boy back downstairs. Kendall still wanted to see a ghost, but it was getting late and he could tell Logan was exhausted.

"So shall we call it a night?" He asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

They left the house and Kendall closed the gate behind them.

"Sorry we didn't see anything," Logan said.

"It's okay. Maybe there isn't a such thing as ghosts," Kendall said.

"I told you."

"Then explain that."

Logan cocked his head in confusion, and looked towards the direction that his boyfriend was pointing at. A light was shining brightly from inside the house and a figure seemed to be watching them from the second floor window. Both boys stood frozen in fear. Logan was the first to scream and run for the car, Kendall quickly following.

"Never again!" Logan cried, once they were safely in the car and driving home.

"See? Ghosts do exist," Kendall said.

"It's your fault they came out! We fooled around on their bed!"

"I have no regrets."

"We're doing that again next year, aren't we?"

"Yep. There is a haunted hotel downtown."

Logan only groaned. He couldn't wait till next Halloween.

**A/N: Sorry that the ending sucked. I hope you guys liked it anyway. I will try to write some more random smut when I can. Bye!**


End file.
